


Happy to See You, Too

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: My Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other, Plants, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Before GKO got sent into the nightmare known as the Subconscious.Forgive me father, I have sinned.





	Happy to See You, Too

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea. Enjoy.

GKO ran in quickly, seeing his poor babies shiver without him. "Hey! It's okay! Shh...easy girls...easy...I'm here...I'm home..."

He stroked the biggest plant's petals. "Yeah, I'm here girl..." he nuzzled the big flower, and it tickled his nose. He sneezed, then giggled. "You're big, when did you bloom?" He looked for the date. It was today. "Heh. So you represent me and Dendy, huh?" 

The flower shivered as confirmation. 

GKO smiled and kissed one of its petals. It was soft, like a flower should be. He was expecting something more like Dendy. Still, the thought that he and his soulmate shared such a connection made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

He kept loving and nuzzling the plant until the petals slowly guided him in. "Aww...this is comfy..." he relaxed and sat within the petals he loomed above towards the "sky" and suddenly felt his ankles being separated. "Huh!?" He looked to see vines spreading his legs, and before he could reach to grab them, vines secured his wrists and pulled him spread eagle.

He was confused by the restraints. Then saw another vine. It slithered up his inner thigh. "W-w-wait! Girls!"

The vine bloomed into a Waterlily at the end and began to tease his member. He panted, and felt himself strain against his pants. How his sensitive parts became more sensitive. 

He wasn't sure why, but he did seem to be dipping into the more primal urges of his love, devolving into lust as the waterlilies did the same. The flowers took his clothes off by letting the restraints only off for a brief moment until he was naked.

GKO groaned and a vine that produced sweet nectar snaked its way into his mouth. His teeth gripped and he began to suckle as the waterlily below engulfed his member. It suctioned so well that he felt his legs tremble and his body go slack as his girls took care of him. Gently swaying, he felt two other vines begin to give feathery touches to his chest, teasing his other hard parts that turned him on more. He couldn't help but twitch in bliss and leam his head back as another flowered vine reached his soft spot on his neck and he felt himself slowly building.

Another vine slicked up his backdoor. He was about to spit out the sweet nectar vine to protest until he felt the pleasure as it pushed through the doorway. He fell back into the fray until the vines stopped.

Another came up to his nose and rubbed an aphrodisiac smelling nectar just above his lips. It then began to bloom a very pretty flower that smelled of the aphrodisiacs used.

Then everything started at full force. The sweet nectar filling his mouth, the flower sucking his soft spot, the vines on his nipples treating him like taffy, the vine in his back door thrusting at a speed unmatched by humans, and the delicate and delicious suction on his member. He thrusted his hips as best he could as he began to cum down the vine and pollinate it.

Yes...pollinate...

In his hazy greenhouse and mind, GKO thought of an older version of his soulmate. The thought of them together, holding hands, kissing, hugging passionately. He was feeling these primal urges of love and how he kept wanting to wait for her to show his love in this way.


End file.
